A compound archery bow includes a riser coupled to top and bottom limbs and further includes top and bottom cams that each has an axle coupling it to the end of the respective limb. In order that an archer can hold the bow, a grip is located on the riser substantially at the midpoint between the axle of the top cam and the axle of the bottom cam. As a result, an arrow rest is located on the riser at a predetermined distance above the midpoint toward the top cam. A nock point on the bowstring is positioned to allow an arrow to be substantially perpendicular to the bowstring in the at-rest position. Since the top and bottom cams are substantially identical in size, the nock point travels in a nonlinear path (such as an arcing path) when the bowstring is pulled back and when the bowstring is released. Some of the energy of the drawn bowstring is expended in moving the arrow through the nonlinear path, and the arrow is nonlinearly moved, flexed and torqued. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved archery bow having a nock point that travels in a linear or straight line path, thereby avoiding nonlinear torque and movement of the nock end of an arrow as it is pushed forward by the bowstring.